The Bug, the spider, and regret
by AryaSkye
Summary: Arcee is upset because of the lose of her past partners deaths, and Bumblebee want to help her forget the pain. After some events, Bumblebee is poisoned by Arachnid, and Arcee doesn't want to lose him. *WARNING* Possible character death (haven't decided) and possibly some love (depending on your point of view). Promise its better then the summary.
1. Memories and comfort

**The summary is pretty crappy, Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Arcee gazed out at the desert, she watched as the sun sank below the horizon. Earth was so beautiful, she loved to watch the sunset paint the sky. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she thought of everything that had happened in the past. How she came to earth, met Jack, saved him more than once, and who knows what else. Arcee wrapped her arms around her legs, setting her chin on top of her knees; she watched birds fly off to the sun. Arcee turned her gaze to rest on Cliff Jumpers remains. As she stared at the rock pile, she thought of what Arachnid had said.

'Trying to add another partner to you list Arcee?'

Arcee thought about her past partners, Tailgate had been with her when Arachnid interrogated her. Thinking about how he died, she realized they didn't get to say good-bye. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but she never got the chance. When Cliff and Bee rescued her, the only thing that occupied her mind was how she had failed him. There was no way anyone or anything could bring him back, and she wouldn't be able to tell him…how much she had loved him.

Cliff had said to give him a chance, 'I can't replace Tailgate, but let me help you.'

Why didn't she say no? Maybe he would be alive…not with her on earth…but alive. Everything they did they did together missions, patrols, and fights with cons. They had grown close together and fallen in love. Cliff had even taken her on what the Earthlings called a date. She wouldn't admit it, but it was amazing. Cliff had secretly asked her if they wanted to do it again, but she refused. Arcee had promised herself that no matter what, she would always be there for him. One of the last things he ever said to her was; 'Do I ever need backup?' Arcee knew she should have listened to her spark and gone with him. By the time he called for help she knew it was too late, Starscream had captured and killed Cliff. Again she had failed her partner, and again she didn't say good-bye. When they buried him, she had knelt and quietly whispered, 'I love you, and I'm so sorry I wasn't there.'

Never again she thought, I'm never going to lose another partner, nor will I ever let my partner get captured by the cons. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Bumblebee approach, and quietly kneel behind her. Bumblebee gently set his hand on her shoulder.

"Arcee…" he said with his chirps and beeps. She turned to look him in the eyes.

"What is it Bee?" she said a little sharper than intended.

Bumblebee looked at her, he knew she was in pain, and he had to give her time. Arcee looked into his eyes and smiled, she knew he was trying to help, but there was nothing he could do. She looked back to the setting sun, and refused to cry out with the pain she felt.

"Arcee I'm-"he started

"Don't! Don't even try to comfort me. I just want to be alone." after she said this, Arcee felt regret. The Autobots had all been worried about her since her talk with Starscream.

Bumblebee wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know what to do. His thoughts drifted to earlier that day when he saw Arcee about to take the cons life. The look she gave Starscream just before she noticed Bumblebee, had scared him, Bee shivered at the thought. Turning he gazed out at the setting sun, he loved earth, looking at Arcee he saw how the sun played on her, it made her look even prettier. Arcee turned to see Bee smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." He chirped turning away, and then an idea came to him. "Want to race?" Arcee just looked at him, she knew he loved to drive fast, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Not right now Bee." She said, Bumblebee got up and stretched.

"Oh well, I would have beat you anyway." He beeped, Arcee glared at him, she knew what he was trying to do.

"Come on you'll feel better." He said pulling her up, she didn't want to, but didn't want him to persuade her anymore.

"Alright I'll just do one race." Arcee said, who knew, maybe it would make her feel better.


	2. Racing and a Cave

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Bumblebee loved to drive as fast as he could; he liked to go from zero to sixty in less than five seconds. He watched as Arcee crossed the finish line they had made, this was the third time. She transformed into her bot mode turned around and smiled, he was glad she was in a better mood.

"Your letting me win Bumblebee." She said smiling, he transformed into bot mode.

"No I'm not, you're just faster." He beeped.

"I know for a fact that you can go faster than eighty." She chided. Bumblebee waved his hand up and down as if to say 'ya, ya, ya, I get it,' Arcee smiled then rolled her eyes.

"One more race, but this time, TRY."

"You're asking for it." He beeped, Arcee smiled, they were about to transform when they got a call from base.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, report back to base." Prime said. The two friends looked at each other, than transformed and raced back to base.

"I still think I can go faster than you at your top speed." Arcee teased.

"In your dreams." Bee said. They drove into base then transformed back into bot mode, Bulkhead, Rachet and Prime where at the screen, the kids where watching from the rail.

"What's going on?" Arcee asked, as her and Bee walked over, Bumblebee waved at Raf.

"Where have you two been?" Bulkhead asked Bee, who smiled and said racing, Bulkhead laughed.

"Well while you two were out fooling around, the cons unearthed another energon mine." Rachet grumbled.

"What's so special about this one?" Bulkhead asked.

"There's a stronger signal as if a cybertronian relic is inside." Rachet grumbled. Suddenly agent Fowler called in, Optimus walked over to the screen to answer.

"Prime, Mech has gone on a full out attack against one of our top secret buildings that contains a weapon were trying to create." The agent said.

"If it's so top secret how did they find it?" Arcee said Bumblebee, the kids and Bulkhead snickered. Fowler ignored them.

"We're not sure, but get your boys down here now." With that the agent hung up. Prime turned to his team.

"Bulkhead you will join me in helping agent Fowler, Bumblebee and Arcee will go to the mine and retrieve the relic, roll out." Prime said as the ground bridge opened. Optimus and Bulkhead transformed and drove through, as the bridge closed, Miko grumbled about not being able to go. Rachet set the next coordinates then opened the bridge, Bumblebee said goodbye to Raf then went through, Arcee followed.

They walked out of the ground bridge to find themselves inside a cave with no energon. The two Autobots looked around in confusion.

"Rachet, are you sure this is the right location?" Arcee asked. Only static answered her, she tried again but didn't get a signal.

"Looks like we'll have to find a way out of here, Bee?" She said, there was no response, "Bumblebee?" she turned around to see him crouching down behind a rock. Running over she crouched behind a rock across from him, that's when she heard something moving in the distance. They sat and listened, it sounded like something crawling on the walls just ahead. Bumblebee whipped out his guns, while Arcee scanned the area ahead. The movement stopped, they sat in silence for five minutes.

"The relic is just up ahead, but there isn't any energon anywhere in this mountain…well not that we can see." Arcee whispered. They slowly moved towards the relic's signature, Bumblebee covered Arcee as she walked forward. There was a box shaped object in the wall, Arcee pulled it out, and proceeded to open it. The lid hissed open, Arcee looked at the continents inside with confusion, it appeared to just be a box with wires and a red light, the light turned green and started beeping.

Bumblebee heard something move above him as Arcee pulled the box out of the wall; he shined his light towards the ceiling. Nothing was up there, he figured he must have heard it, something hissed behind him, turning he saw Arcee had opened the box.

It started to beep rapidly; Bumblebee ripped the box out of her hand and flung it against the far wall. He then grabbed her hand and ran to the narrow crevasse on the opposite wall. The beeping intensified, and then there was a big boom as the thing exploded. He flung her into the crevasse then braced both hands on either side to protect her. The walls and ceiling shook and crumbled; Bumblebee held his ground as the rocks fell on him. Arcee wanted to help him but didn't know how, she tried to pull him in but he held his ground knowing well that he wouldn't fit. All Arcee could do was stare at him; Bee smiled weakly at her trying to lift her spirits, the rocks stopped falling. Bumblebee groaned under the weight, he wasn't as strong as Bulkhead.

"Try lifting it up and I'll crawl out." Arcee suggested Bumblebee did as he was told, his arms shaking from the strain. She slipped by him and squeezed through some of the cracks the rocks made; she finally managed to get to the top. Turning she saw the pile her and Bee had been under, she started to remove the rocks on top of him so he could get out, after a while she managed to help him out of the rock pile.

As Bumblebee felt the weight of the rocks lessen, he pushed upward so he could get out. When the final rock was removed, he turned around to see Arcee reaching down to help him up. He grabbed her hand and with her help he got out. The stood on top of the pile and looked for an exit, there wasn't one. Bumblebee shined his lights towards the ceiling and higher wall, he saw a small crevasse near the top.

"Up there, I'll lift you up and then climb after." Bee chirped as he pointed. They walked to the wall, Arcee climbed on his shoulder, grabbed the lip and climbed in, and she barely fit inside the small tunnel.

"It's no good, you won't fit Bee." Arcee called back.

"All right…go without me and let me know if you need my help." he said.


	3. Bitten

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Arcee continued to crawl through the tight space, after a few minutes the tunnel opened up to another room. Standing up she scanned the room to find it completely empty, she saw something on the wall. Walking over she touched the strange thing, it peeled off the wall and stuck to her hand, she fingered it for a moment before it dawned on her, and she realized it was a web. Arcee whipped out her guns and quickly scanned the room; she felt her spark beat faster and faster. Something moved in the shadows, she turned and shot at it.

"_Careful Arcee, you don't want to shoot at the shadows." _She told herself, she took a deep breath and tried to relax. Something moved behind her, she turned and jumped as she came face to face with Arachnid. Yelling she shot at the con, but the spider-like bot climbed back up the wall and disappeared, she heard laughter.

Bumblebee watched as she disappeared into the tunnel, he hoped she could get a signal to Rachet, so they could leave. A couple minutes later he heard Arcee's gun go off, he ran to the wall and looked up expecting her to come back. He stood in silence, waiting, there was a yell followed by shooting, he jumped and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up he saw how small the tunnel was, and there was no way he would fit inside. Jumping back down he thought he heard laughter in the distance.

"Arcee, are you okay?" he called up.

Arcee saw the spider come back out as Bumblebee called to her, the con smiled coyly, and Arcee shot at her again, this time hitting her in the arm, the con shrieked. Snarling at the Autobot, she crawled along the ceiling and disappeared, Arcee waited for a couple minutes before telling Bumblebee she was coming back, and he replied cheerfully with an 'I'll catch you.' Arcee smiled to herself, nothing seemed to dampen his spirits.

After Bumblebee replied, he thought about how he could make the hole bigger without causing a cave in. There was laughter in the distance, he spun around and shone his lights at the ceiling, and he scanned the room for a few moments then turned back to the tunnel when he heard something coming through. Arcee poked her head out, and he sighed with relief, he caught her as she jumped down, and they stood in the dark trying to figure out how to get out of the cave.

"Arcee, I heard someone laughing, who was it?" Bumblebee beeped. Before she could answer, she was flung against the wall, Bumblebee ducked and rolled away. He turned to Arcee to see her stuck to the wall by a web, he ran to her and tried to pull it off, and the web answered his question. As he yanked at it, he heard the laughter again, he continued to peel it off, and he managed to get one side free. There was a tap on his shoulder, he spun around and fired but nothing was behind him. He walked a little further into the open; Arcee looked above him and saw Arachnid slowly climbing down her web towards Bumblebee.

"BUMBLEBEE LOOK OUT!" she cried. Bumblebee looked above him and fired rapidly, the spider dodged and hissed at him. He turned to Arcee and shot the web next to her, it tore but just a little, he shot at the spider again. Arachnid disappeared into the shadows; Bumblebee moved back to Arcee, he watched the shadows as he removed more of the webs. Something hit him in the chest and he flew to the floor, Arcee looked up to see Arachnid just above her, the spider jumped from the wall and ran to Bumblebee. Arcee watched as Bumblebee shot at Arachnid, he got up and fired rapidly; she jumped into the air and disappeared. Bumblebee turned around several times, and looked above him but didn't see her, suddenly he was lifted from the ground and hanging in the air. Arcee cried out, Bumblebee's arms where pinned to his side, he struggled against the many legs of the con; Arachnid turned him around so she could see the fear in his eyes.

"It looks like I finally caught the bug." She said smiling. Bumblebee struggled against the tight hold she had on him, Arcee looked at them and struggled to get out of the web, she was almost free.

"Is this your _new partner_ Arcee?" Arachnid asked giving Bee an evil smile, Bumblebee glared at the spider, he knew how Arcee felt about having a partner, he had been there both times she lost them, and he didn't want Arachnid to add to Arcee's pain.

"Put me down and I'll fight you, you coward." Bee beeped in anger.

"This one has a brave spark don't you think Arcee?" the spider said, "I don't want to kill you right off bug, I want you to struggle." With that she bit Bumblebee's neck and injected a deadly poison, into the struggling autobot. Bumblebee felt like there was a fire flowing through his energon he wanted to cry out but refused to give Arachnid the satisfaction. Instead, when she pulled back to look into his eyes, he head-butted her with all his strength, Arachnid screamed in fury and dropped him.

Bumblebee landed hard on his stomach, he tried to get up but Arachnid landed on top of him, she pinned him down with her legs. Arachnid grabbed Bee's head with one hand, and raised it up as she brought her sharp dagger like claw to his throat. Arcee finally got her hand free; she transformed it into a gun and aimed it at Arachnid just as the spider moved her claw towards Bee's throat. Arcee rapidly fired at the spider, Arachnid let go of her victim and ran at Arcee, dodging the bullets. She jumped at Arcee and pinned her hand against the wall.

"You know you're not supposed to bother a spider when it's trying to eat." Arachnid smiled as Arcee glared at her.

"You leave him alone." she seethed.

"Oh it's far too late for that; he is dying as we speak."

"NO!" Arcee felt her spark crack, she had killed another partner. Arcee's body went slack as she realized her friend was dead or dying, and there was nothing she could do.

There was a flash of light and Arachnid screamed, she fell to the floor and turned her gaze to see Bumblebee standing over her glaring, his gun smoking. He picked up Arachnid by the neck and threw her across the room; Arcee stared in shock, and Arachnid got up and hissed. She ran at him, Bumblebee charged at her as well, he fired as she approached; she sliced at him with her claw (but missed as he jumped back) and he punched her in the face. Arachnid looked up from where she had fallen, he had his guns aimed at her, she heard them powering up, in a last attempted to get away she struck him again with her claw. He staggered back as his energon splattered the floor, Arachnid smiled, Bumblebee punched her in the face again, the spider staggered back, jumped away as he swung again and she drilled into the wall escaping again.

Bumblebee glared after her, he couldn't reach the hole she made (not by himself), turning around he walked to Arcee and finally pulled the blasted web off. She looked at the gash across his chest, looking into his eyes she knew he was in pain, but he didn't say anything to her, instead he walked over to the tunnel Arachnid had made and pointed.

"We can get out that way." He beeped. Bumblebee lifted Arcee up, she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up, it was indeed bigger than the first tunnel, and reaching down she grabbed Bee's outstretched hand. She struggled to pull him up into the tunnel, but after a couple minutes they were both in the tunnel.

Bumblebee followed Arcee up the tunnel; he tried his best to ignore the pain inside of him, after a couple minutes the tunnel went straight up into a small room.

"I think where almost to the top Bee." Arcee said smiling, there was no answer, "Bee?" she turned around to see him propped up on one elbow, while he was holding his chest, and she crawled back to him, and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Bee, are you okay?" She asked, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"I'll…be fine." He struggled to say, she didn't believe him.

"We just have to get to the top and then we'll call Rachet, then you can rest okay?" she tried to smile.

Bumblebee nodded and she went back to the tunnels end, Bumblebee looked at his hand, it was covered in energon.

Arcee pulled her injured friend out of the tunnel and the surveyed the small room, Arachnid had made another tunnel across the room. Arcee turned to see Bumblebee leaning against the wall for support, she had to hurry, but could he make it through the tunnel again?

"Bee, I'm going to see where this tunnel goes okay? I'll call Rachet then come back, can you hold on?" she said, she didn't want to leave him, but she didn't know what else to do.

"I'll be alright, just do what you need to." He said smiling weakly. Arcee walked over to the tunnel and crawled in, she promised she would be back before he knew it.


	4. Fighting

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Arcee followed the tunnel until it went up into another room; the room had five other tunnels in it. Marking the tunnel she came out of, she scanned the other tunnels to figure out which one led out, when her scanners didn't show anything, she tried contacting the base. She was relieved when the signal made it through, yet it was very weak.

"Arcee to base, Rachet come in." she said, static met her, but after a minute she heard something.

_"Arcee com-whe-yo-can't-conta-Bee-." _Rachet said.

"Scrap, the rocks are still blocking the signal." She followed one of the tunnels that sloped up, after a few minutes it came to a dead end, but there was a stream of light. Arcee tore at the rocks until she could squeeze through the hole, after she got out she surveyed the area. She was on top of a mountain surrounded by a forest, she didn't recognize the area. Arcee called the base again; she was over joyed when they responded.

_"Arcee where have you been, we've been trying to reach you for hours!"_ Rachet said.

"It's a long story, Bumblebee's been injured, can you get his signal?" Arcee asked hopeful, she didn't know if he would make the climb.

_"I can't locate him, where did-." _Rachet stopped in mid-sentence, Arcee went cold inside did he find Bee or something else?

_"Arcee, take cover there are some decepticons headed your way." _Rachet said, _"I'm sending the others to your location."_

"Thanks Rachet but if the cons are coming I need to get back to Bee. I'll try to bring him out to the open so you can bridge us back." With that said she ran back into the cave and down the tunnel. Why were the cons coming, the mine was empty, so what was the point?

As she made it back into the room with multiple tunnels, she heard a commotion coming from the tunnel Bumblebee was in, her spark stopped. She ran into the tunnel and came out into the room with Bumblebee, she saw him fighting some cons next to a drills. As Arcee fought off the cons she figured they had attempted to find more energon. One of the cons got onto the drill and attempted to run Arcee down, Bumblebee dove and pushed her out of the way, turning he shot at the con, who dodged, but the control panel got hit and blew up. Bumblebee threw himself on top of Arcee to protect her; the drill hit the wall then blew up. Bumblebee jumped up to fight the other cons but they were already gone, Arcee got up and ran to the drill; it was beyond repair.

"Well, that won't work; I guess we'll just have to go, the way they drilled." Arcee said, she heard a thud from behind, whipping around she saw Bumblebee lying on his stomach as if he had pitched forward. Running over she noticed a little pool of energon, kneeling next to him, she turned him over, his head resting in her lap.

"No Bumblebee, don't die, you can't die, we only have a little ways to go, then the others will find us, and take us back to base." Arcee said, he didn't respond, she rested her head on his shoulder. How was she going to get him out of the cave, he was too tired and hurt to move. Arcee's thoughts drifted to Tailgate and Cliff, she wasn't with them when they had died, was it worse to have your partner slowly die in your arms? Then it hit her, she could still save his life, they just had to get out of the cave, and find the others.

"Bumblebee, I need you to try to get up, we have to get out of the cave, so the others can find us." Arcee said. Bumblebee turned to look at her, the lights in his eyes diming, he tried to get up, but his arm buckled. Arcee helped him stand; she had him lean against her so he could walk. They started down the tunnel the drill and cons had come, Bee transformed his free hand into a gun.

They walked for a couple minutes before they heard voices, Arcee got excited, it had to be the others. She was about to call out to them and ask for help when Bee, ever so quietly said wait, and then he pointed a head. Arcee's spark fell when she recognized the shadow of Starscream and Knock-Out just ahead.

"Lord Megatron said there was energon down here, but there isn't one stinking scrap of it!" Starscream yelled.

"Well maybe there's some sort rock or what-not, that interfered with the scanners." Knock-Out said, "When the drones get back they'll tell us what they managed to drill out."

Arcee slowly and carefully started to walk backwards, but Bumblebee's weight was becoming too much, she staggered and he fell from her grasp causing a loud thud to ring through the cave. Bumblebee sat up and leaned against the cave wall as they heard footsteps approaching, and Arcee pulled at his arm to get up, but he pushed her away. She looked at him with concern, and he pleaded with his eyes for her to leave him and find the others. She shook her head as tears threatened to come, she wouldn't leave him here to die. The footsteps got closer; Bumblebee pushed her away again, this time he glared at her to leave him. Arcee glared back and transformed her hands into cannons; she swore she saw Bee smile as he pulled both his guns out.

Starscream jumped back when he saw the two Autobot's aiming their guns at him, Knock-out gasped in surprise. Their surprise quickly turned to confidence when they noticed Bumblebee slumped against the wall; it would be easy to dispose of them. Knock-out pulled out his saw, and Starscream fired a missile towards Arcee, she easily dodged it. Starscream fired as she dodged, hitting her before she could move again. Arcee got hit just below her spark; she flew backwards and hit the wall and crumpled to the floor.

Bumblebee watched her hit the wall, his already fading spark cried in anguish for his friend, his weak body was filled with anger, and he slowly rose to his feet firing at the cons. Starscream stared in shock at the supposedly injured Autobot, obviously a trick they had come up with. He fired at Bumblebee, who dodged the blows and ran towards the startled desepticon firing like crazy. Starscream was hit in the shoulder; he staggered back and fell to the floor. Knock-out swung at Bee with his saw, Bumblebee ducked and hit the con with an upper cut. Knock-out tried to hit him again, but got hit in the chest as Bee jumped up and did a spinning kick. Bumblebee felt his energy quickly drain, he was over working himself, but he didn't dare stop.

The cons got up again, Knock-out growled when he saw scratches on his paint where Bee had kicked him. Starscream got up while holding his shoulder how could this injured Autobot fight them so fiercely when he appeared to be so weak? Starscream fired at the bot again but he dodged the missile again, Bumblebee jumped up and landed on Starscream shoulders, the con buckled under the weight, Knock-out swung again and cut Bees arm.

"HA!" he gloated; Bumblebee turned and punched him with all his might in the face. Knock-out yelled at him and charged, Bumblebee jumped up and flipped over his head, when he landed he fired and shot Knock-out in the back. Knock-out fell on top of a rising Starscream, they both grunted, Bumblebee walked passed them, guns still aimed at them. The two cons got up and ran out of the cave as Bumblebee fired after them, when he was sure they were truly gone he fell to his knees in exhaustion, he couldn't go on, his body was screaming in pain, he slowly turned his head to look at his friend. Arcee hadn't moved since she got hit, Bumblebee was suddenly filled with dread, and he made himself crawl to her.


	5. Hope?

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Arcee gasped for breath, she heard fighting; some rocks fell on her as something exploded above her, she tried to get up, but every movement made pain shoot through her body. She looked up to see Bumblebee fighting, she could tell he was struggling to stay on his feet, Arcee tried to lift her arm and fire, but something hit the wall above her again and exploded. More rock fell on her, she lay on the ground in pain as the rocks hit her, she heard more struggling and then the cave went silent. Arcee heard a thud, she tried to get up, she knew Bumblebee had fallen to the ground again, but she couldn't get up.

Bumblebee drug himself to Arcee, he took the rocks off of her and turned her over to examine her wound. Bumblebee glared at the hole below her spark, he ignored the feeling of blacking out, Bumblebee gently picked her up, and he saw a pool of energon where she had laid on the ground.

"Bee…we…have…to ge-," she suddenly tensed with pain. Bumblebee forced himself to stand up, he staggered as he carried her down the tunnel, as they continued walking he stumbled and fell to his knees, and Arcee cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry," he beeped drowsily, he had to push on, he had to get her out of the cave, and he had to keep himself awake. Bumblebee struggled to stand; he swayed and fell against the wall, Arcee gripped his shoulder, and he stumbled forward pushing himself beyond his limit. Suddenly he saw sunlight ahead, he smiled weakly to himself, he heard guns going off in the distance, and his smile faded.

He's radio went off _"Arcee, Bumblebee, Where are you?" _Bulkhead said. Bumblebee collapsed with relief at the sound of his friend's voice, Arcee groaned with pain. Bumblebee realized his mistake too late, he had stopped, his body started to shut down and scream in pain. Holding Arcee with one hand, he quickly radioed Bulkhead.

"Bulk, were here…Arcee…is hurt." Bumblebee managed to beep. He started to pitch forward, with his free hand he stopped himself, a gun cocked above him, looking above him he saw a decepticon drone, and his gun was aimed at Bee's head. Bumblebee weakly glared at the con while its gun powered up, suddenly from behind the con they heard someone yelling, and Bumblebee smiled when he saw his best friend Bulkhead running at the con.

Bulkhead hit the con as hard as he could with his mace, the drone went flying into the trees, and then he turned to his little yellow friend. Bulkhead couldn't believe what he saw, Bumblebee was holding an injured Arcee, and Bee himself was in worse shape than the girl. His little yellow friend had a cut on his arm, and a gash across his chest, the worst was the fact that his color seemed to be draining.

"Rachet, I need a ground bridge now." Bulkhead said over the radio, "Optimus, I found them."

Optimus ran up to his team, he wasn't sure what had happened, Arcee had said Bumblebee was in trouble, and know it looked to be the opposite. The ground bridge opened up behind Bumblebee, he picked Arcee up and staggered to his feet, when the others tried to help he simply said with sadness.

"No…this is my fault…" he walked through the bridge.

Rachet turned to see an extremely beat up and wounded Bumblebee, carrying an almost dead Arcee. The other two followed, Bumblebee staggered to the table and gently laid Arcee on it, he turned and started to walk to the control panel, but fell to the ground instead, his body couldn't take it anymore. Rachet had already rushed to see what he could do for Arcee, Bulkhead helped his friend on to the other bed, and Optimus began to monitor the two bots. Bumblebee didn't want to sleep, but he couldn't help it, the pain was too great, his systems slowly shut down and he went into stasis.

Ratchet heard the spark monitor flat line, one of the two bots had let go of life, to join the All Spark.


	6. A choice from the Spark

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Bulkhead couldn't believe another teammate had died, and another one was possibly on their way to join the first. He didn't have the heart to tell the kids what had happened, but he would have to. Rachet was trying to take care of his team mate while Optimus was attempting to help. After his friend had died, he had lost it; Ratchet had to tell him to leave. He had watched Rachet do everything he possibly could, but they were too far gone. Bulkhead buried his head in his hands; he tried his best not to fall apart. It didn't work.

Rachet couldn't believe they lost another one; first it was Cliff now Arcee, he worked franticly to save Bumblebee. He was trying to mend the cuts on the little bot, for some reason he wasn't mending like he should. Rachet noticed a bite mark on the scout's neck; he started to scan it when the sparks monitor flat lined.

"NO!" Rachet yelled banging his fist on the table; he wasn't going to lose another one. Ratchet franticly scanned for the problem, his scanners stopped above the scout's spark chamber, he opened it and gasped at the sight. Bumblebee's spark had black line swirling inside of it, Rachet scanned it and his eyes widened when he realized it was some sort of poison. He yelled at Optimus to grab an antidote, he worked as fast as he could, Prime brought over a bottle and Rachet put it into a shot, he injected the liquid into the young dying bot. After a couple minutes of working, Bee's monitor stayed flat, Rachet yelled in frustration. Optimus put his hand on the medics shoulder to comfort him, but the medic shrugged him off. He watched as the poison swirled around the bots spark, it expanded and seemed to consume its host, suddenly it started to shrink away and disappear. Ratchet looked hopeful, he heard the monitor start to beep quietly. Rachet cheered to himself, and then quickly went to work, he had to get the poison out, and then maybe he could save the little scout.

Bumblebee heard a distant beeping, he didn't know what it was, but he was sure he had already died; perhaps it was some sort of thing bots hear before becoming one with the All Spark. At least Arcee was safe, and alive, he knew Rachet had saved her. He was suddenly filled with guilt when he thought of the pain Arcee would feel when she discovered he had become one with the All Spark. He wished there was a way he could let her know it wasn't her fault. The beeping was becoming extremely annoying, he felt himself waking up, and wait wasn't he dead? His systems came back online, he heard someone franticly walking around him, and he heard someone crying. A small hand touched his shoulder; it was too small to be an autobot, Raf? Everything slowly came back, his eyes opened and he slowly turned his head to see the small boy smile, he had tear streaks running down his face.

"Rachet, he's awake!" the boy said as he hugged his yellow friend. Bumblebee heard running and Rachet came into view. He quickly scanned the young scout, when he was satisfied with the results he helped Bee sit up. Bumblebee was extremely confused, he was sure he had been on his way to the afterlife; well at least Arcee wouldn't be sad or feel guilty. He looked around the room, where was everyone else?

Rachet looked at the concern on the scouts face, how was he going to break the news to him?

"Bulkhead and Optimus went to pick up the other two earth children, Raf got out early that's why he's here." Rachet said.

Bumblebee smiled he was so glad everything was back to normal, if that was true, why did Rachet look so sad? Bumblebee shakily stood up, he was about to say something when he heard the others come in. Bulkhead transformed and hugged Bee as soon as Miko jumped out, Jack solemnly walked over to Raf, Optimus transformed and spoke to Rachet in a quiet voice. Bulkhead released his little friend, who staggered for a moment before standing straight; he was so excited to see everyone alright.

"Where's Arcee?" Bumblebee asked, he watched as everyone's face suddenly fell, his spark broke at their response. He asked again, but no one looked them in the eye, they didn't have the spark, or heart to tell him, he turned to Rachet.

"Rachet, is Arcee okay?" Bee asked pleading with his eyes, Rachet sighed in frustration.

"Come with me Bumblebee." He said. Bumblebee followed the medic, he looked over his shoulder at the sad faces, he didn't want to fear the worse but his spark was telling him something had gone horribly wrong.

They walked down one of the corridors to an empty room; Arcee was laying on the table, her beautiful blue color now faded to a darker gray. Bumblebee walked up to his friend, while Rachet stayed at the door, he looked at the wound that had extinguished her spark, and his knees buckled. He couldn't believe it, his friend had died, and it was his fault, maybe if he had fought harder, or been more alert she would still be alive. Why didn't she leave him in the cave to get the others when they ran into Starscream? There was no one to blame but himself, Rachet had done all he could, there was nothing to be done. Bumblebee looked into the face of his friend, he suddenly had an idea, and he turned back to Rachet. Bumblebee stood up and walked to the medic, as he thought about his idea he figured it could work, no, it would work. It had to work.

"Rachet, is there a way Arcee could get another spark? The humans do it, is it possible for us?" Bee chirped, Rachet thought about it for a moment.

"It could be, I have thought about the matter, but where would we find someone willing enough to give up there spark?" Rachet asked, Bumblebee looked back at his fallen friend, he realized he would do anything for her, without taking his eyes off her he said.

"Give her my spark."


	7. Mission

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Rachet stared at him in shock; he didn't know what to say. Bumblebee looked at Arcee's still body, he wasn't sure why, but he felt as though this was the right thing to do, that is until Rachet intervened.

"Are you insane?!" The medic growled Bumblebee looked at him, "It's pointless to bring one back just to lose the other."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Bumblebee chirped; Rachet thought for a moment, and suddenly an idea came to him.

"Do you remember when Megatron possessed your mind?" Rachet asked, Bumblebee shivered at the thought but nodded, "He used something to bring himself back from the dead, what was it again?" Bumblebee shook his head.

"No Rachet, that was dark energon, we can't go to that, ever." Bee beeped franticly.

"Your right, I'm sorry, not sure what came over me." Rachet mumbled Bumblebee set his hand on the medics shoulder.

"It's okay, your stressed, the only other thing would-," Bumblebee stopped.

"What? What is it?" Rachet asked. The scout walked past him and back out to the main room, he ignored Rachet and the others, and went straight to the main computer. He ignored his comrade's questions as he tried to pin point a location on the planet. Irritated Rachet grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face.

"What are you doing Bumblebee?" He all but shouted; Bumblebee gave him a look of sadness, and then pointed at the screen behind him. Rachet looked over his shoulder to stare at the screen, he gasped at the thing Bumblebee found. The screen showed a location in the rain forest, it showed a piece of the shard in that area. Rachet looked at the scout with a look of inquiry, Bulkhead smiled, and Optimus just stared on. Bumblebee typed in the coordinates then went to the ground bridge he pulled the lever and waited for the bridge to appear, he turned to Rachet.

"Don't give up quite yet." He beeped, Bee turned to go through the bridge.

"Wait," Optimus and Bulkhead walked over to their yellow friend, "you're not going by yourself, Bumblebee." Prime said. The scout smiled at his friends, then walked through the bridge, hope slowly rising in his spark.

When they crossed the bridge, they looked at their surroundings of thick trees, and heard unfamiliar noises. Bulkhead was a little jumpy he aimed his gun at every noise, until Optimus told him it was just the animals, and Bumblebee followed his scanner silently hoping they found the shard. Optimus came up behind him and looked at the young scout with concern before saying.

"Why did you feel the need to do this on your own, Bumblebee?" the scout turned and looked at his leader.

"It was my fault that this happened; I feel the need to fix the mess I have made." He beeped. "Besides, Arcee would have done the same for me." Optimus looked skeptical.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked with seriousness, "Or are you just trying to prove yourself?" Bumblebee's shoulders slumped, he understood what his leader meant; he didn't want the scout to run around chasing a wild goose in an attempt to prove he wasn't useless.

"I feel guilty yes, but I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm trying to heal a wound, both Arcee's and mine." Bumblebee touched his spark when he said the last few words. Optimus read between the lines, he knew that if this mission failed then Bumblebee would die of a broken spark. Unfortunately, he had no idea about the conversation Bee had with Rachet earlier.

As they walked on Bulkhead seemed to calm down that is until a monkey jumped on him, he yelled with surprise and aimed a gun at it as the poor creature jumped into the tree again. Optimus calmly told the wrecker that nothing in the jungle could seriously harm him.

Bumblebee's scanner started to beep rapidly; he looked away from the little frog and stared into the jungle. The three Autobot's stepped through the brush and came to a river, the signal went into the murky water. Optimus scanned the water, and Bulkhead watched a few logs float by.

"It's too dangerous, we don't know what lies in these waters." The leader said. Bumblebee looked at the scanner again, the signal grew stronger, he transformed his hand into a gun, and taking a deep breathe, waded into the water.

"Bumblebee, it's no use you'll never find anything in there." Bulkhead called.

"I have to try." The scout called back. Optimus watched the yellow bot make his way towards the middle, he admired the little bots courage and loyalty to his friends, and he hoped it wouldn't be his undoing.

Bumble felt the water wash around his waist, he took another step and completely went under, and he heard a muffled yell before he resurfaced.

"You alright kid?" Bulkhead shouted.

"Right as rain," Bee chirped as he saluted. Optimus noticed one of the logs drift towards the scout, it suddenly sprang up and tried to bite the little bot; Bumblebee bashed it in the head and quickened his search.

"Bumblebee, be careful." The leader said, Bumblebee nodded and dove into the water.

"That water is going to have a nasty effect on his circuits." Bulkhead mumbled. Optimus pulled out his guns and watched the water for anymore 'living logs'.

Bumblebee followed his scanners to the bottom of the river; he jumped back with surprise when he saw a corroded desipticon half buried in the rivers sand. In the cons hand was an odd metal box, the con had it in his hand like he was protecting it. Bumblebee reached out to grab the box but a crocodile latched on to his arm and started to wrestle with him. Extremely annoyed the bot punched the creature several times until it let go and swam away, and he grabbed the cons arm in an attempt to pull the box out of its cold dead hand. He didn't like the feeling of robbing the dead, but he felt in his spark that the contents of the box would save his friend. After several minutes he yanked the box out of the cons hand, he held on to it and began to swim to the surface. Bumblebee felt water seeping into places it didn't belong, his body started to go stiff as he swam to the surface.

Bulkhead watched the water, he gasped when he saw Bumblebee's head break the surface, but the bot went under the water again. Bulkhead waded into the water to help his little friend, Optimus followed but stopped when he noticed a ton of crocodiles swimming towards them. The leader started to fire warning shots at the creatures, Bumblebee resurfaced and reached out to Bulkhead, something grabbed his leg and he was drug back under. Bulkhead grabbed the scouts hand and pulled him up; he proceeded to drag the little autobot out of the water. The scout kicked at something and Bulkhead noticed a crocodile wrestling with Bee's leg, the odd thing was these creatures didn't seem to be ordinary, Optimus noticed when he shot one it exploded like a machine. Bulkhead blasted the robotic crocodile off of Bumblebee; Optimus help Bulkhead drag Bumblebee into the jungle, once they were safe they set the scout down and called for a bridge.

"What were those things?" Bulkhead asked as he scanned the brush, Optimus thought for a moment before replying.

"Perhaps they were built to protect the cons from autobots, or the other way, it was rumored there where desipticons and autobots that hid in this jungle."

"They have a nasty bite that's for sure." Bumblebee muttered as he examined his chewed up leg. The bridge appeared and they walked through.

Rachet sighed in frustration when he saw the two bots supporting Bumblebee again, why couldn't the scout ever come back without some issue?

"What did you do this time Bumblebee?" Rachet grumbled, he noticed the scout had water dripping from his body and an extremely chewed up leg. "Can't you ever go on a mission and back without incident?"

"I'm not a sparkling Rachet." Bumblebee muttered as the other two helped him onto the bed again.

"Then stop acting like one." Rachet growled. Optimus took the box and tried to open it, Raf walked up to Bumblebee.

"Bee what happened?" the little boy asked Bumblebee told him what had happened in the jungle while Rachet repaired him, again.

**LATER**

"He still can't get it open." Jack mumbled to Miko as they watched the autobots.

"Dude, don't worry they'll get this figured out." The girl said her friend turned to face her.

"Easy for you to say, your bot friend is just fine while Arcee is lying dead on a table, and they aren't doing anything about it." Jack said he turned on his heal and walked away. Bumblebee had overheard what the young boy had said, he felt guilty for not helping Jack, and followed the boy.

Bumblebee found Jack in the room they had put Arcee, it tore at his spark every time he saw her the way she was now, faded color, and lifeless.

"Jack, I'm sorry about what happened, but we are doing everything we can to help." Bee chirped, Jack turned to look at the yellow bot, he glared at Bee.

"You know I don't understand you, so why are you talking to me?" Jack said with anger. Bumblebee sighed, he knew Jack was angry, but he wanted to help.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." Bumblebee crouched down and gently touched Jack's shoulder, Jack shrugged him off angrily.

"I wish it had been you and not Arcee." Jack said he stormed out of the room without looking back. Bumblebee knew it was just Jack's anger that was talking, but it still made his spark ache, everything that had happened in the past few days suddenly came crashing down on him. The scout sat on the floor buried his head in his hands and tried his best not to fall apart; he knew everything was his fault, and he didn't need any more reminders.

**FINISHED WITH THE STORY! Sorry it took so long didn't know how to end it, also sorry about the randomness. If you have any idea's please let me know. :D**


	8. To Late

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Bumblebee walked back to the others, He saw his team attempting to open the strange box. Optimus tried to open it; he spent a good fifteen minutes working on it before giving up, and setting it on a table. Bulkhead suggested they smash it. He turned his hand into a mace and brought it down on the box, the others yelled at him to stop. There was a loud echoing clang, but the box didn't even dent. Miko walked over to her friend and asked to see the box. He took it off the table and set it down next to the girl.

"Wow, it's as big as my bed." The girl said in amazement. As she looked it over Jack walked over and glared at it.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't we just take Bumblebee's spark like he offered?" Jack said as the anger was welling up inside him. His voice raised as he pointed at the scout. Bumblebee felt guilt once again tug at his spark, he lowered his head and looked at the floor with shame. Jack's words made him feel guilty to even be alive. The other bots and human's looked at Jack in surprise, he had never said anything so horrible to any of them.

"Jack, why would you say something like that?" Optimus asked in shock. Jack's face fell as he realized what he had just said and done.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I was angry, it just keeps building up inside me, and I say things I don't mean to." Jack looked at his toes. "I didn't mean what I said, you have to believe me."

"Sure we believe you; you just want one autobot to rip out his spark for another." Miko said. Jack looked at the girl with disbelief, how could she be that blunt. Yet, he knew she was right, that's what he had said.

"Perhaps it time you children went home." Rachet grumbled. The three children nodded, Bumblebee waved sadly at Raf. The children got into Bulkhead after he transformed. Once the wrecker left the base, Rachet turned to Optimus.

"We have to do something soon; the pain is only growing inside of us." Rachet said.

"If we can't get the box open by tomorrow," the leader looked down sadly, "then we'll have to call it a lost cause and move on."

"It will be hard for us to let go." Rachet said nodding. "Bumblebee, we may hav-," Rachet turned to see that the scout was no longer there. Rachet and Optimus looked at each other then turned to go find the young scout.

As they walked down the wall they heard him talking to Arcee, they stopped just outside the room and peaked in, Bumblebee sat against the wall with his knee's drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

"I feel like I've failed you again, we haven't been able to help you, and tomorrow they want to give up. I wanted to give you my spark, but Rachet said it would be pointless." Optimus gave the medic a wary look; Rachet just shook his head with irritation.

"I wish I knew if you could hear me," Bee laughed sadly "I'm talking like a sparkling now." He sighed in frustration, rested his head on his knees then fell silent. Rachet and Optimus turned around and walked back to the main room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ratchet tried to open the box once more he had tried everything he could think of, it didn't work. He yelled in frustration, and threw the stupid box at the opposite wall but it just clanked to the floor. He plopped on one of the medical beds, and he held his head in frustration trying to figure out that stupid box.

"Relax Ratchet its okay" He opened his eyes to see Raf standing next to him.

"No it is not little one….for I have failed to save someone's life, and that is hard on any medic." Ralf looked down for a moment.

"Maybe, I could open it, li-like Miko did with the knowledge capsule thing-y" Ralf looked up at Ratchet, with so much hope in his eyes.

"I don't know Raf, it may not work that way, but I guess we should try it anyway. However, there will be no guaranties that it will work" Ratchet stood up, and picked up the box, Raf almost looked as if he was going to jump up and down with joy. He set the box next to Raf. (For it was almost bigger than him) Raf fiddled with it for 15 minutes, but to no avail. Raf stepped back clearly disappointed at his failure. Ratchet lowered to Raf's level.

"It's okay Raf we will figure out how to open this." Rachet said. Raf stared at the box, he noticed a tiny decepticon symbol near the bottom, it was the size of a penny and hard to spot with the other marks on its surface. Raf bent down and looked at the symbol, he reached out his hand and pushed it slightly. The image sunk into the box and disappeared, there was a sound of gears turning and ticking. The boy stepped back, as the box started to make a whirling noise, a cylinder shape started to rise out of the top, it stopped when it was a foot tall. Rachet stared at it in confusion; Raf climbed on the box and inspected the cylinder. It was covered in different buttons and switches.

Rachet looked at the cylinder then laughed, he started to push random buttons and switches, Raf was horrified, what if the thing blew up!?

"Rachet stop you're going to blow us up." Raf said as the ticking and whirling started up again, he covered his face when the noise stopped. Nothing happened. The boy looked up to see a surprised Rachet and the box open.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked concerned. Rachet reached into the box and carefully pulled out a sharp looking rock. They heard the others approaching, Optimus looked at the rock and stopped in his tracks, Bulkhead gasped when he saw it.

"What is it a dagger?" Miko asked.

"No, it's a shard." Bulkhead said "it can bring any object to life."

"Or a dead cybertronian to life," Optimus said. They all looked at him, and then cheered, Miko hugged Raf, Bulkhead whooped, and Jack jumped up and down. Miko looked up suddenly then glanced around the room.

"Wait where is Bumblebee?" Miko asked, everyone looked around the room, Rachet and Optimus looked at each other, then Rachet gasped.

"No, he wouldn't," the medic said.

"Wouldn't what?" Raf asked.

"Bulkhead, keep the children here." Rachet said as he ran out the room.

"What? why?" Miko said.

"Bulkhead, keep them here." Optimus said firmly as he followed Rachet. The three children looked at each other then up at the wrecker, he shrugged in confusion.

Rachet ran down the corridor hoping he wasn't too late; the scout had been upset yesterday when they told him they were going to give up and lay her down to rest. Rachet was worried, that the young scout had gone ahead and done what he was advised not to do. They reached the room where Arcee was in and gasped, Bumblebee was sitting against the wall, spark chamber empty and his spark in his hand, Rachet crouched next to him and looked into the scouts now empty eyes.

"Why did you do it Bumblebee? What was the purpose of this foolish act?!" Rachet all but yelled. Optimus looked around the room, there was a small device on the floor next to the now dead scout; the leader picked it up and realized it was a recorder, Optimus pushed the only button.

'I'm sorry for doing this, but I felt guilty, Jack's words were said in anger, but I still feel the sting in my spark. I didn't mean to cause so much pain in this final act, I only meant to give Arcee a chance. Please don't tell Raf, he'll be devastated I'm afraid I didn't know what else to do, you had all given up, and I promised I would do whatever I could to help my friends. Rachet this isn't your fault, it's my choice I have felt empty inside my spark, and Jack's words and actions made me feel worse. My spark is for Arcee and Jack; I hope they are able to be reunited. Tell Arcee I did this out of love.'

Bumblebee's last words echoed through the room, and then the device went silent. Rachet stared at the spark in the scouts hand, it was slowly fading.

"Not if I have anything to say about." Rachet growled. The medic ran out of the room grabbed the shard, he ignored the children as they asked him questions, Bulkhead kept them in the main room as Rachet ran back down the hall.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as tears threatened to come, Bulkhead just shook his head and stared after the medic.

Rachet ran into the room, Optimus was putting the fading spark back into the scout, Rachet helped him set it in carefully. They had to hurry or the attempt would be useless. The spark started to glow as it reconnected.

"I'm going to beat him senseless when he comes to." Rachet mumbled Optimus gave him a look that clearly said 'don't you dare'.

Rachet moved to Arcee, he set the shard on her wound, and watched as it just sat there. He heard Bumblebee's systems rebooting, but the scout didn't wake up.

"What is going on?!" Rachet shouted.

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long I'm in the middle of writing three different stories, this one is almost done i have the last chapter half way written. Thanks to all the readers who gave me an idea, you guys are brilliant. :D**


	9. Broken Spark

**Please read and review. As it would speed up the writing process.**

Bumblebee felt at peace. He wasn't in anymore pain, and no one seemed to hate him for being alive. He walked alone in some strange place; there was no ground no sky, just emptiness. Time did not seem to matter here, for there was no sense of it passing; there was no sense of anything. The world he was in, suddenly shook. He felt himself fall, he hit the ground that had mysteriously appeared, and Bee looked around confused. He noticed a figure walking towards him; it was a blue figure with a hint of pink.

"Arcee?" he said, his voice full of disbelief. His friend smiled as she approached, Bumblebee realized his voice was fixed, the scout was thrilled.

"It's nice to hear your normal voice, Bee." Arcee said, she held out her hand and he took it. "Come with me."

"Always." Bee said, and they walked hand in hand down the endless path. He didn't know how long they walked with one another, before their surroundings changed.

The world started to color itself, and he was suddenly filled with pain. Bumblebee doubled over, as the pain of guilt, fear, anger, sadness, and regret, crashed down on him all at once. Something tugged at his spark chamber, he realized everything was coming back, how was he waking up, he was dead.

"Rachet." He said in his voice, more feeling's hit him and he fell to his knees, Arcee knelt next to him and set her hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee felt his systems kick in; he tried to fight it, but it was useless. 'I'm not going to leave without a fight.' He thought.

"Let go." Arcee whispered he looked up at her as the world around him crumbled.

"Never." He said as the pain increased "I can't leave you here, you'll be alone." Arcee kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about me." She set her hand on his cheek and stared into his bright blue eyes, he watched in pain as the world around them started to disappear, and she began to fade away. Arcee leaned in to kiss him, but they never connected, she was only a centimeter away before she completely disappeared.

"Arcee," he said sadly, as his world turned black.

Optimus watched the shard glow, it melted onto Arcee's wound and disappeared, he watched as her color returned and the wound mended. Rachet walked over and began scanning for anything that might go wrong. Optimus walked over to Bumblebee and kept an eye on him to see if he would ever come back online.

Bumblebee fought the feeling of coming back online, he knew Arcee wouldn't be there, and he knew Jack would still wish he had died. As he fought, a word crept into his head, 'coward.' He stopped struggling and dwelt on the word for a moment, he came to the conclusion that he was being a coward for not coming back and facing whatever had happened. He slowly relaxed and stopped fighting his system, no matter what happened, or was yet to come; he would never act like a coward.

Optimus heard Rachet grumble about something, he turned to look at the medic; Rachet was still scanning Arcee for any life sign. The Prime heard whirling as the scout came back online, he turned to see Bumblebee's eyes open and noticed that they looked confused.

"Welcome back." Optimus said, Bumblebee looked at his chest with confusion, the leader explained everything.

"It was noble of you to try and save Arcee when we had lost all hope. I'm sure she will be truly grateful when you tell her." Bumblebee's eyes widened, he jumped up and walked over to Arcee and Rachet. The Medic was still a little angry with the bot, he wanted to bop him, but resisted when he noticed how worried the scout was when he saw his friend. Arcee's wound mended completely, and the shard had disappeared, but she didn't come back online. They stood there for an hour scanning for any life signs, but there wasn't one, Rachet sighed in frustration and sorrow.

"We have done everything we can, it time we let go." Optimus said sadly, Rachet nodded slowly and left the room. Optimus followed but stopped at the door, he turned back to see Bumblebee still standing there. The leader looked away sadly and left the room, he had to get ready to bury another time mate.

Bumblebee just stared at his comrade; he didn't want to give up, he refused to give up, but what else could he do? He stood there for twenty minutes before he decided he should say goodbye. He leaned down until he was an inch away, and kissed her. She was cold, it made I'm sad to know he would never see her smiling face again, he didn't want to let go, but he had to. He slowly backed away, sighed and walked away; he got to the door when he heard a voice.

"Bee…" the voice said weakly, he spun around to see Arcee still lying on the table, but her beautiful blue eyes were looking at him. Bumblebee rushed to her side, he looked into her eyes and smiled, she smiled weakly back at him. The scout carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room, he was so happy she was alright.

Bulkhead was trying to comfort an extremely upset Raf, the others had come out with a sad look, but when Bumblebee didn't follow, Raf had gotten upset and wanted to go find him. The wrecker heard someone walking down the hall; he turned to see Bumblebee carrying Arcee in his arms, Bulkhead cheered. Rachet looked surprised but smiled, Optimus was happy that his team was back together.

Bee carefully set her down so Rachet could make sure everything was alright, Arcee sat on the medical bed and gripped the edge for support, and she was still a little dizzy. Jack ran over and set his hand on her shin, he smiled up at her, Bee walked away to give them time alone. Bulkhead hugged the little scout until he couldn't breathe, then set him down and hit him in the back, causing him to stumble. Bumblebee playfully punched him in the arm; Raf ran over and hugged Bee's foot. Bumblebee bent down and picked up the boy, he set him on his shoulder and walked to the top of the base.

**Little Later**

Bumblebee sat on the top of the base with Raf on his shoulder, they looked over the desert plain, and watched the sun start to set.

"We should go for a drive," Raf said happily, Bumblebee chuckled, he stared at the horizon and thought about what had happened that day, and how it had effected the others.

"We will just not today." Bee said, they heard someone walk up behind them, Bee turned to see Arcee.

"Raf, Bulkhead is taking you and the others home." She said, Bumblebee set him down and the boy ran down the stairs. Arcee walked over to Bumblebee and sat next to him; she turned and looked at him.

"Bee, did you kiss me?" she asked, Bumblebee turned away, he didn't know how to answer, or if he should.

"I-I…no." he mumbled, looking at her.

"Oh thank goodness." Arcee laughed, Bee was surprised and hurt, but turned away so she didn't see.

"That was pretty crazy wasn't it?" she asked, Bee looked at her what was she talking about?

"Do you remember what had happened when we died?" Bee asked she looked at him confused.

"No, should I?"

"No I guess not." They sat in silence for a while before she spoke again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Arcee said looking at the sunset, Bumblebee looked at the beautiful sky, and he started to get up but froze in a crouched position when he noticed the sun had painted her skin. Arcee eyes were closed and she was smiling as she felt the heat of the sun, her skin was glowing with the sun's rays, and she looks marvelous. He thought about her question, leaned over kissed her (even though she didn't seem to like the idea earlier) on the cheek then whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." Then got up and walked away.

Arcee heard his words and felt the kiss, it had stunned her for a moment, and it almost felt like it didn't happen. Then she realized she hadn't imagined it, she opened her eyes then turned around, but he was already gone.

"Bumblebee," She whispered, she stood up and started to walk back to the stairs when she heard an engine roaring angrily away. Arcee ran back to the edge to see Bumblebee driving away, he disappeared into the setting sun. Arcee touched the spot Bumblebee had kissed, and she realized that maybe, just maybe, she felt the same.

**Hey guys! This is seriously the last chapter, thank you for reading and if you want to check out my other books, it would be greatly appreciated, but i wont force you if you don't want to ;). The reason it took so long was because I'm working on a story for Fosters Home for Imaginary friends. So I'm sorry for the long wait. :D**

**I'm sorry i didnt get EVERYONE'S idea's i tried and couldn't figure it out so sorry.**

**P.S. I'm going to miss talking to you guys T-T. SO if you have an idea to continue this or a sequel, I'm all ears.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but I need major ideas. I love to get ideas from the audience because you guys are super creative. If you don't want a sequel let me know thanks :D.

SEQUEL! For everyone who has been waiting. Thanks for the ideas.

s/9506263/1/Poison-in-the-Heart

Hope its what your looking for.


End file.
